Forum:AZL Star-Trek-Parodien
Die Inhalte von Star-Trek-Parodien wurden komplett auf Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (nebst Unterseiten) verteilt. Der Artikel ist somit überflüssig. Die Inhalte der Diskussionsseite sollten zu Diskussion:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (bzw. auf die entsprechende Diskussion der Unterseite) verschoben werden. --Pflaume 09:34, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'--Bravomike 11:25, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'--Klossi 11:27, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'--Tobi72 12:31, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'-- 12:44, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'-- 21:48, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen'-- 16:43, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 07:12, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- :Inhalt der Diskussionsseite (ebenfalls gelöscht): Sollen auf dieser Seite lediglich Parodien oder alle Arten von Verweisen auf Star Trek in Film und Fernsehen aufgelistet werden? : Ich denke, dass man das erstmal alles hier zusammenfassen sollte, dann kann man das später ja noch in einige Teile splitten, denn das gibt es ja ne ganze Menge, wie die englische Seite zeigt -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:47, 4. Apr 2006 (PDT) Star Trek parodiert... Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Referenzen aus, die immer wieder in Star Trek eingebaut sind - ich meine, die Parodie auf James Bond (oder Simon Templar?) Unser Mann Bashir ist ja kaum zu übersehen. (; — defchris (✍ talk) 11:17, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) :dann wäre da noch akte X und per anhalter durch die galaxis. weswegen dieser artikel ursprünglich gestartet wurde, wenn ich mich recht entsinne^^ --Shisma 11:53, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) "Roddenberry on Patrol" ... ist eigentlich keine wirkliche Star Trek-Parodie, zeigt aber scherzhaft, wie Roddenberry Star Trek entwickelt hat, mit Auftritten verschiedener Hauptdarsteller aus Raumschiff Enterprise und Star Trek: Voyager, wenn ich das beim kurzen Reinzappen richtig gesehen habe (Walter Koenig und Robert Beltran hab ich beim Zappen eben erwischt). Kommt das auch hier rein oder doch eher unter Fan-Filme? Eine wirkliche Star Trek-Dokumentation ist das ja nicht wirklich. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 22:28, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) Simpsons Ultimative Fantasie: Eine Stunde auf dem Holodeck mit "Seven of Nine".(Es geht um den Comicbuch-Verkäufer) Ich habe diese Information erstmal rausgenommen, da die Episodenreferenz nicht gegeben ist. Weis jemand in welcher Episode das gesagt wird? Bis jetzt haben wir ja alle Informationen auch den entsprechenden Episoden zugeordnet. --langweiler 11:44, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) Spaceballs kann es sein das der typ aus Spaceballs, die selbe person ist die in Star Trek: Der Film mit einem nervengriff ausser gefecht gesetzt wird? --Shisma 13:34, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Welcher Typ genau (gibt soviele da)??? --Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 15:08, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC) :: in spaceballs gibts nur einen, der durch "das ist spocks wuergegriff, du bloeder kerl" ausser gefecht gesetzt wird ;) - leider hab ich den film nicht zur hand (hab ihn irgendwo auf dvd liegen) da koennte ich sonst vergleichen -- suit talk 18:15, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Ich gucke morgen auf die DVD von Spaceballs, aber wer wird denn in Star Trek Der Film mit einem Würgegriff bewusstlos gemacht??? -- Roggan - Meldung 19:48, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::also, ich bin der meinung das is so ein typ mit einem oberlippenbart, der auch in STI eine luftschleuse bewacht--Shisma 08:18, 7. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::thumb|Hier der ominöse Mann (kann ja bald gelöscht werden, wenns Shisma gesehen hat!)Ich hab keine bessere Stelle in dieser Szene gefunden. Der Kerl ist meistens durch seinen Helm verdeckt, nie richtig zu sehen! Also wenn du erkennen kannst, dass er der gleiche wie in Star Trek ist, dann gut, ich weiß es nicht. -- Roggan - Meldung 19:22, 7. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::nein, er ist es definitiv nicht :( bin aber trotzdem der meinung das der irgendwo da vorkahm, ich schau mir den film nochmal irgendwann an. danke für den auffwand :) --Shisma 08:36, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem! Ich kann das Bild jetz löschen, oder? Bzw wie kann ichs löschen? -- Roggan - Meldung 16:10, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::::Dazu musst du einen Admin fragen, nur die können Bilder, Artikel, etc. löschen. Einfach auf deren Diskussionsseiten fragen, dann machen die das schon. --Picard16 [[ :Picard16|sprich hier]] 16:29, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) Bilder für Futurama bin zufällig auf dashier :http://www.urszekerek.hu/galery/displayimage.php?album=lastup&cat=0&pos=0 gestoßen. da gibt vieleicht ein paar bilder für die futurama seite --Shisma 11:40, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ein Schauspieler hat einen Auftritt... ...ist das für sich ein Grund, um eine Parodie auszumachen? Das ist doch eigentlich eher etwas für den Artikel des Darstellers, oder? 20:31, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Würd ich auch so sehen, außer, man kann eine mögliche Verbindung erkennen zu einer Anspielung in diesem Zusammenhang (Beispielsweise in der NCIS Folge, in der eine kurze Anpielung erfolgt und 2 ST-Darsteller mitspielen und ein ST-Regisseur Regie führt!)--Bravomike 20:35, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Naja, bei zwei Folgen von den Simpsons steht auch nur das Leonard Nimoy zu sehen war und das auch nicht in in Star Trek Verkleidung oder mit irdendeinem ezug dazu (soweit ich mich erinnern kann). Außerdem stehen da meiner Meinung nach nicht nur Parodien drinne, ich wär auch für eine Verschiebung zu "Star-Trek-Referenzen" oder so. -- 20:38, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt...den ganzen Artikel oder teilen in Referenz und echte Parodie? (ich würde den Artikel einfach so verschieben)--Bravomike 20:41, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::: der uebergang zwischen referenzen, anspielungen und parodien ist fliessend :::: where no fan has gone before (futurama) ist eine parodie, star wreck und galaxy quest sind parodien und als solche gedacht - die anderen dinge die gelistet werden sind teilweise parodien, teilweise nur kleine anspielungen - irgendwo sollte man halt einen strich ziehen oder den artikel umbenennen -- suit talk 20:28, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Ich wäre für eine Verschiebung nach Star-Trek-Referenz, ist allgemein genug und spart eine Trennung--Bravomike 21:16, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich wäre eher für eine Trennung - und dann noch gleich komplett in Filme, Serien usw. 21:41, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Dann wären wir schnell bei 5-7 Artikel, und es würde wieder losgehen: Was ist Parodie, was ist parodistische Anspielung, was ist Anspielung, was ist Referenz, was ist Parallele...--Bravomike 21:51, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) Wieso denn gleich aus einemr Mücke einen Elefanten machen? Es ging lediglich darum, die "einfachen Referenzen" dorthin einzutragen, wo sie hingehören. In dem Fall: Der einfache oder gemeinsame Auftritt von Regisseuren und Schauspielern (ohne irgendeine sonstige Star-Trek-Referenz) - sowas kann man doch auf den Schauspieler-/Regisseurartikeln unterbringen und dann dort das Netz aufspannen, indem man das in eine eigene Sektion "Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Trek-Mitarbeitern in anderen Projekten" oder besser kürzer in einer Liste zusammenfasst. 22:03, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::ehrlich gesagt, so etwas halte ich dann wieder für überflüssig...wenn es nur um andere Arbeiten von StarTrek Personal geht...Parodien und Anspielungen haben da schon mehr Relevanz--Bravomike 22:11, 18. Dez 2006 (UTC) Eben: Die soll man dann auch unter "Parodien" zusammenfassen. Die Zusammenarbeit in anderen Projekten dann auf den entsprechenden Artikelseiten der Schauspieler und Regisseure. 05:00, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::sorry, hab deinen Vorschlag etwas schnell überflogen...dann hast du meine volle Zustimmung!--Bravomike 08:06, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) noch eins siehe hier: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGf9Hc-KpAA&mode=related&search= leider weiss ich nicht wie die show heisst. soweit ich weiss wird das auf comedy central ausgestrahlt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:53, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Die Show heißt "Extras" siehe:http://www.comedycentral.de/Programm/Search muss man mal gucken wann die kommt. -- 21:09, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::ah, siehe hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extras --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:19, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) aufspaltung ich bin mitlerweile der meinung diese artikel sollte aufgespalten werden in Parodien und blosse anspielungen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:26, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :War ja teilweise schon in der Diskussion oben thema. Tatsächlich haben Refernenzen und Anspielungen eine ganz andere Qualität als echte Parodien, aber manchmal kann man den Unterschied vielleich nicht sofort erkennen kann. Trotzdem eine Idee, die ich voll und ganz mittrage--Bravomike 17:01, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ich hätte den artikel schon längst angelegt wenn ich wüssen wie man ihn nennen könnte. im englsichen gibt es "cultural references" zb: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hitchhiker's_Guide_to_the_Galaxy_cultural_references. wie könnte man das in deutsch sagen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:31, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Was ist falsch an "Anspielung"? (Frage ist nur, ob Anspielung auf Star Trek oder Star-Trek-Anspielung oder ganz was anderes)--Bravomike 18:37, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::also, letzteres klingt igentwie dämlich. aber wir können ja erstmal Anspielung auf Star Trek oder Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek anlegen. verschieben kann mans ja immernoch--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:43, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::EInes kann ich mir aber angesichts der Umbennenung der Überschrift nicht verkneifen: "Spalter! SPalter!"--Bravomike 18:41, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::*lach* ja und das ist mein nickname... ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:43, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) Memory Al'f'''a Mal ne Frage: n paar ''lustige, sicherlich englische Memory-Al'ph'a Mitglieder ;), haben ne Parodie-Wikipedia in "MA-Stil" eröffnet: Memory-Alfa. Soll die hier in den Artikel mit rein, oder vielleicht erwähnt werden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:39, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Keiner was dagegen? Kann man es reinsetzen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:40, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :naja, es ist ja eine Memory Alpha-Parodie und keine Star Trek-Parodie oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:46, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Naja. Stimmt irgendwie. Kniffelig, denn es wird ja auch lustig über Star Trek (also Personen, Schiffe etc) geschrieben. Dann lassen wirs, muss ja nich rein :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:50, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC)